List of Glitches
These are the list of glitches in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. Feel free to add glitches you found, as long as they aren't on the list. How to add your glitch As of now, we are allowing people to add glitches in the game that they found (and aren't on the list). However, to add one please: 1. Play the game and execute the glitch. 2. Make sure it can be reproduced, attempt the glitch at least two or three times. If you make it happen once and you can't get it again, please don't add the glitch to the list. 3. Check the list to see if it hasn't already been added. 4. Write a comment below, stating: a name for the glitch, how to do the glitch, which game it is in, and if it will damage/corrupt the game in anyway. An admin will check to see if your glitch is acceptable, and then you may add it to the list.. ------ Super Mario 64 Weird Boo To do this glitch, the player must have around 11-15 stars so that the Boo who goes to the castles' backyard will appear. The player must go into the hall leading there, but then go to where the room with Whomp's Fortress is located. Then, the player must walk to the left of the room and head back to where the Boo is. If it is done correctly, the Boo should be facing backwards. Then, the player must chase the boo out of the hall and to the backyard (but the player must not go outside). The player must then go into the Basement of the castle. After that, they must return to the hallway, where the boo should be facing the normal way. The player must then go to the left of the Whomp's Fortress room again. On the way there, the Boo will laugh. After the player reaches the room, they must turn back into the hallway, where the Boo should be gone. The player must then must go to the door leading to the backyard, and move Mario so that he will look to the right of the screen while the camera is in the center. And then, behind the door is where the Boo should be floating out in the abyss for no apparent reason. Invisible Bowser To perform this glitch, the player must visit Bowser and The Fire Sea (in the basement). Go through the level and enter the battle arena. Using very, very specific timing, grap Bowser's tail just as he is teleporting to another part. This should cause him to stay completely invisible for the remainer of the battle. However, the glitch will be undone if Bowser teleports again, is thrown of the edge, or the battle is ended. Health Meter Glitch This glitch can be done in levels with Bottomless Pits, mainly Hazy Maze Cave, Tall, Tall Mountain, Bowser In The Dark World, Bowser In The Sky, and a couple other ones. Mario must have a low amount of health, and fall into a pit. When he respawns in the castle, his health will be what it was when he fell into to the pit. However, immediately after, his health will deplete to one piece after his "recovery" animation (instead of fully healing). This is likely a programming error. Strange Xylophone During gameplay, if the pulls the controller they're using out just a little (without taking it fully out), Mario will start spazzing out, and the music of the level will skip. If the player presses the button, Mario will crouch as normal, but weird Xylophone music will begin to play, and before long the game will freeze. However, it can be difficult to just get past the controller, as pulling it out too much will cause a "No Controller" sign to appear. Please be cautious if you decide to perform this glitch, as it can corrupt your files. Corner Crasher There is a specific corner found in Big Boo's Haunt, which is located through the rightmost door in the ground floor. They must head past the window (near a Boo) and stand on a small ledge near the left. The player should then press the A ( ) button and move the control stick slightly backwards. When Mario begins to fall, move the stick fowards and press B( ). Mario will then freeze in the air if performed correctly. Cartridge Tilting Cartridge Tiliting is an (in)famous series of glitches in Super Mario 64 amongst other Nintendo 64 games, that have been known to make very weird things happen to the game. This is impossible for the Virtual Console edition or the DS version. To do these series of glitches, the player will have to own the original N64 variant. They will have to very slightly tilt the cartridge not so much that it will disconnect but enough for it to cause weird things to happen. Strange Mario Physics These are a series of 5 glitches involving very, very strange things happening to Mario. The first glitch must be done by tilting the cartridge very lightly to the left. What will happen is that Mario's arms and legs will begin to dissapear and come back. His body will also be flipped onto its side. Despite all this, Mario is still controllable. However, for the music, it will become extremely corrupted and emit strange, almost violent sounds. Sound effects will also be distrorted. Also, nearly everything other than walls or ceilings Mario can pass straight through. Even farther on, entering any doors, breaking any blocks, or entering levels will straight out freeze the game.1 The second glitch is similar to the first one. This time, Mario must go to the Underwater lagoon in Hazy Maze Cave. The player must then grab a Metal Cap, go underwater, and then tilt the cartridge. After the tilting, the level turns into one huge Bottomless Pit filled with water. Because Mario has a metal cap (and not to mention his limbs are messed up), he will head straight down. Going too deep will cause the game to begin to lag. Mario will just continue to fall until either the console is turned off or the game crashes. Pressing any buttons at this point will increase the lag until the game freezes as well. Super Mario 64 DS Wario hat glitch First enter Snow Man's Land as Wario. Second, climb to the top of the mountain until you reach the ice bridge.Then get blown off and lose your hat. Next, walk toward the mountain until a snowman spawns with your hat. Throw a box or crate at it so it will drop your hat. If you repeat this process, the snowman will drop multiple hats, but the game will crash once you reach sixty-four hats. More later Please Wait for more glitches. Thank You. Notes Category:Early Staged Pages